


A Gift

by thatsprettygood



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Birthday Party, Everyone is fine au, F/F, Gifts, Natsuki thinks its super weird, Shes pretty gay, Yuri is a huge nerd for knives, Yuri isnt much for parties, but shes supportive of her friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 10:41:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13006065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatsprettygood/pseuds/thatsprettygood
Summary: This is just a little something-something because I love these two to bits. I might make this longer, I might not.





	A Gift

Yuri tenderly opened the package. She felt her chest tighten at the sight of her name written delicately in gold ink. "The care put in the packaging alone..." She thought to herself, feeling her cheeks flush. Inside the the paper was a plain white box. Despite herself she rushed to get it open. She tore through the tape with her fingernail and gasped. Inside was a butterfly knife, roughly the size of her hand, finger-to-wrist. She carefully opened it, revealing the purple tinted blade. " I never understood your fascination with knives." Natsuki declared. Yuri didn't respond, her eyes concentrating on her present. There was a long silence. Natsuki shifted nervously in her seat.  
" I love it." Yuri said, breaking the silence. 

" Really? you don't look like it." 

Yuri felt her furrowed brow. " Oh no! I-I was just super focused on it, That's all!"   
The disappointed look on Natsuki's face stayed put. " You sure you're not just saying that to make me happy?"   
Yuri couldn't help but sigh and pull the smaller girl into a hug. " Of course not. It's beautiful." She said quietly. Natsuki wrapped her arms around her friend, ignoring the warm feeling in her chest.  
"Okay, but if you're lying I'm gonna be pissed"   
Yuri giggled. " Thank you Natsuki." The smaller girl held to the back of Yuri's sweater. Natsuki couldn't help but feel warm and safe in her arms. She sighed. If only they could stay like this forever.   
"You're welcome. And Happy Birthday."


End file.
